Black Horde Weapons
The Black Horde is not nearly as well-resourced as the other factions, but they still manage to make dangerous (albeit primitive) weapons to arm the multitudes of fodder races that make up a vast percentage of their military. These weapons can easily be characterized as loud, cheap and easily-used-as-melee-weapons. The Higher Races of the Black Horde are provided with a more elegant and lethal weapon selection. There is no difference in the Black Horde between civilian and military weapons. The Higher Races try to keep their weapons and technology away from the Lower Races (mostly because its believed that they are too stupid to use it properly), but occasionally things do slip down. Melee Weapons A majority of Black Horde fodder races are armed with primarily melee weapons - which works great with the Horde 'blitzkrieg' tactics. Choppa Choppas are the primary weapons of most Horde Lower Races. They are blades, attached to more blades with sometimes a stick attached for more comfortable holding. They are made out of anything that a Horde race can get a hold of - from melted nails to pieces of wrecked starships. The metal is expertly hit with a hammer until it resembles a weapon (swords, axes or hammers are the most common) and usually, more spikes or blades are put onto that. No one choppa is ever identical to another one, and the "highest quality ones" are the most sought after because the ones that wield the best choppas are the ones that typically come back alive from attacks. No wound from a choppa is ever clean. [ Damage: 1d8 (slashing or piercing or blunt). Cost: 50 credits. Weapons either give no advantage, +1 to Attack bonus, have ''a +1 critical hit range'' or deal an additional +1d4 points of damage. Quality varies and is generally DM's discretion]' Big Choppa Big Choppas operated under the same primary principle as the Choppa - turn scrap metal into a weapon. These are bigger though, and typically require two hands to use. [ '''Damage': 3d6 (slashing or piercing or blunt). Cost: 100 credits. Weapons either give no advantage, +1 to Attack bonus, have a +1 critical hit range, deal an additional +1d4 points of damage or deliver knockback (1d3 meters, Fortitude (DC 16) to save). Quality varies and is generally DM's discretion] Chainfist Chainfists represent one of the pinnacles of Horde Lower Race ingenuity. It is a heavy gauntlet with a 12-inch, operating chainsaw extending from the wrist. The device is activated through the pulling of a cord and will remain functioning for up to two minutes at a time (at which time it will need to be restarted). Chainfists require gasoline or oil as fuel (making them slightly flammable if the user is not careful). A full tank will allow the chainfist to operate for twelve minutes total. [ Damage: 2d8 (slashing). Cost: 150 credits. Weapon has a +1 to its Critical Threat Range. Character gains +1 to AC.] Chainsword Chainswords are essentially 36-inch swords with powered teeth that run down the blade like a chainsaw. The teeth are razor sharp and the weapon itself makes a well-known buzzing sound that haunt the memories of almost anyone that has had to go up against one. [ Damage: 2d10 (slashing). Cost: 250 credits. Weapon has a +1 to its Critical Threat Range. ''] Eviscerator Eviscerators are heavy, two-handed chainswords. They are designed to tear through heavy infantry armor, and even into light vehicles. They require a significant amount of room to use properly, so one would rarely see Eviscerators in starship corridors or inside buildings. [ '''Damage': 3d10 (slashing). Cost: 550 credits. Weapon has a +1 to its Critical Threat Range. Enemies that the user targets with this weapon suffer a -2 AC penalty. ''] Armor Spike Armor spikes operate under the simple Black Horde philosophy of "insert sharp-part into bad guy." These can be applied easily and cheaply to any armor - welding them down or utilizing a strong adhesive. Once attached, it turns that part of the user's armor or body into a weapon. [ '''Damage': 1d2 (piercing). Cost: 10 credits. If applied to hands, than character gains a lethal non-weapon attack. Character gains +2 to Grapple attempts. ] Extendable Spear This pure melee weapon is a lot more elegant than anything found in the hands of most of the fodder races, and is reserved either for experienced Lower Races or for Higher Race soldiers. In closed position, the weapon resembles a one-foot baton, with a spike at one end - and it can be used quite efficiently in this position. With a press of a button though, the weapon opens, extending to six to eight feet in length (depending on who/what the spear was designed for). The spikes on the weapon also extend, making them much more vicious-looking.[ Damage: 2d4 (closed), 2d6 (open). Cost: 300 credits. While open, user's attack threat range increases by up to three meters.] ElectroStaff Only the most elite Lower Races are ever given an ElectroStaff - personal body guards and the like. Resembling nothing more than a simple staff, when activated, the tips become charged with electromagnetic energy - enough to stun or severely damage, depending on the setting. The weapons themselves are made out of a special alloy that make them resistant to lightsabers and common weapons to be used against Jedi Knights that cross the Black Horde's path. [ Damage: 1d10+1d6 (Blunt, Electric). Cost: 650 credits. Targets hit by an electrostaff must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or suffer -2 to their attack bonus for one round. Droids hit by the electrostaff are dealt an ''additional 1d6 of electrical damage. ]'' Blastsword Blastswords are curved-blades favored by many Higher Races of the Horde. They are dangerous on their own - razor sharp and made of the same alloy as the ElectroStaff, making them resistant to the slicing effect that lightsabers have on most other melee weapons. What truly separates Blastswords from other blades is that upon contact, they fire a laser bolt into the target. With modification, the Blastsword can be used to actually fire the laser bolt as the sword is being swung (but this requires a great deal of practice). [ '''Damage: 1d8+1d10 (Slashing, Heat). Cost: 900 credits. Blastswords have a +1 to their critical hit threat range. If the sword is modified (Craft (Electronics) 25), the weapon can fire laser bolts dealing 1d10 damage with a range of 30 meters. User suffers -4 to their attack bonus if using the blast sword as a ranged weapon. ] Ranged Weapons While not as numerous as the melee weapons, the Black Horde does have some very dangerous ranged weapons. As with the melee weapons, there is a definite line between what the Lower Races have access to and what the Higher Races have access to. Many ranged weapons in the Black Horde are designed to work as melee weapons. Scrap Rifle The most common of ranged weapon to find in the hand of the Horde fodder races. This weapon is the ranged version of the Choppa - basically made out of scrap and trash (though it definitely requires a bit more engineering knowledge to create than the Choppa). The Scrap Rifle is not particularly accurate, frequently jams up, have a low range and a low rate of fire. They are designed to fire bullets via a small chemical-explosive charge. Through the use of a gun-canister though, they can also fire anything via a small chemical-explosive charge (nails, razors, dirt, bones etc). The gun-canister is filled with Horde weapon propellant, and a little bit is used each time a non-bullet type of ammo is inserted into the rifle. [ Damage: 1d10 (Ballistic, Variable), 1d6 (melee). Range: 30 meters. Magazine: 8 (bullets) or 1 (variable). Cost: 170 credits. Effects of non-bullet ammo is at ''discretion of DM. ']'' Shoota Shootas are more a bit more sophisticated than scrap rifles (though not by much), and are the favored ranged weapon of the Horde Lower Races. They are loud, heavy and have a very rapid rate of fire. Like the scrap rifle, they aren't very accurate, but with the numbers that the Horde races attack in, they really don't need to be. Someone will eventually hit the target. [ '''Damage: 3d6 (Ballistic), 1d8 (melee). Range: 40 meters. Magazine: 50 (bullets). Cost: 400 credits. This weapon is always on autofire mode. Character fires four times per round, suffering -1 to their attack bonus culmulatively (for the round) for each shot after the first. ]'' Horde Speargun The Speargun is the closest thing that the Lower Races are allowed to a sniper rifle. The weapon fires a powerful, relatively long range spear (three feet long) capable of pentrating armor and impaling targets. The weapon can be used as a single shot rifle, or a long, special cord can be attached to the spear and once it hits its target, they can be drawn in. The cord mechanic also allows the speargun to be used like a grappling hook to help the Lower Races get over walls or into high windows in buildings. [ '''Damage': 1d12+1 (Piercing). Range: 120 meters. Magazine: 1 (spear). Cost: 300 credits. User gains +1 to Ranged Attack Bonus. If the speargun's special cord is used, the target is allowed to make a strength check (DC 18) to avoid being pulled away. ]'' Burna The Black Horde make the most use of flamethrowers out of all the factions, but they have spent the least amount of time advancing the technology. Burnas operate like very tradtional flamethrowers - a tank of gas, the use of pressure, an open flame and a gunpoint to release the flames at whatever needs to be on fire. As one would expect, the tanks on soldiers that use the Burna are very suspectible to attack (and thus, explosion), so it is fairly common practice to cover the tank with any kind of armor that the user can find (metal, animal hides, goblins etc). [ '''Damage': 4d4 (Heat). Range: 20 meters. Magazine: 50. Cost: 800 credits. Targets hit by the Burna catch on fire and remain that way for (1d6+1 rounds) or until they put out the flames. Targets on fire receive 1d4+1 points of fire damage per round. ]'' Flechette Launcher The Black Horde flechette launcher (known as a 'sharp gun' to the Lower Races) is a widely variable kind of weapon. While certainly lethal in close quarters, it has left many survivors. It is rare that it leaves any survivor without wicked-looking scars. The flechette launcher fires shells filled with razors and spikes with enough force to embed themselves in just about anything. The weapon has numerous barrels, allowing the user to fire multiple times without reloading. Slow reload time is the primary disadvantage of this weapon. One special ability of the flechette launcher is its ability (should the user hit a switch to link the barrels) to fire all its ammunition at the same time. This is a devastating attack that in some occasions actually causes the weapon to break. [ '''Damage': 1d8+1 (Ballistic/Slashing), 1d6 (Melee). Range: 10 meters (spread). Magazine: 6. Cost: 700 credits. Flechette launcher can bleeding wounds (target suffers -1 HP/minute until bleeding is stopped.) '''Full Discharge': The Flechette Launcher fires all of its ammo, dealing xd8 damage (x is remaining ammo in weapon). The character must make a Fortitude save (DC 3x, x being the remaining ammo) or be knocked down by the weapon's kickback.'' ]'' Boomer The Boomer is the Black Horde grenade launcher and primary anti-vehicle defense. It can hold up to eight grenades and also be used to fire rocket-propelled grenades (although very unaccurately). This is a somewhat rare weapon to find among the Lower Races. [ '''Damage': 5d10 (grenade). Range: 70 meters (grenade), 150 meters (RPG). Magazine: 8. Cost: 1500 credits. When utilizing the RPG function of the Boomer, the character suffers -4 to their attack bonus.']'' FRAY-4 Beam Rifle This rifle is main weapon of Higher Race Horde soldiers. It is a sophisticated firearm that utilizes particle beam technology. The weapon can be set to fire a typical beam, or an electron particle beam which can severely damage electronic components (droids) or stun organic lifeforms. [ '''Damage: 5d4 (Energy). Range: 100 meters. Magazine: N/A. Cost: 3000 credits. When on electron particle beam setting, damage done to droids is doubled and the damage to organice lifeforms is considered non-lethal.']'' Torque Bow The Torque Bow is a deadly weapon wielded by only the most elite of units in the Black Horde military machine. It is essentially a crossbow-shaped coilgun capable of firing armor-piercing bolts great distances with almost pinpoint accuracy. The bolts can be designed to be standard or contain a small explosive in the tip to go off seconds after impact. Like many Black Horde weapons, the blades on the side of the bow allow it to easily be used in melee combat. [ '''Damage: 2d12 (Piercing), 2d4 (Slashing, Melee). Range: 300 meters. Magazine: 1. Cost: 4000 credits. If the user charges the Torque Bow for one full round, than the target suffers -4 to their AC.']'' Tyrant .50 Drawing obvious inspiration from Human Federation sidearms, the Tyrant .50 is a powerful pistol that is kept well away from the hands of the Lower Races. It's main function is that of a typical ballistic, easily concealable firearm. It has an even more lethal secondary feature though. A tiny battery and fuel cell hidden in the gun allows the weapon to fire a single bolt of plasma energy. This makes the Tyrant .50 the smallest dual plasma-ballistic firearm in the galaxy but very difficult to replicate. Tyrant .50s are found very often on Black Horde officers or on assassins (the additional of a low-level stealth module makes the plasma in the weapon completely undetectable). [ '''Damage: 3d6 (Ballistic), 3d8 (Heat/Plasma). Range: 60 meters. Magazine: 12 (Bullets), 1 (Plasma use) Cost: 3000 credits. Critical hit threat range for the weapon increases by +1. ']'' Explosives The Black Horde mostly utilizes grenades as far as explosives go - all of which can be used in the Boomer grenade launcher. Gas Bomb Essentially molotov cocktails. Gas Bombs are the most common explosive to find on the BH Lower Races. It uses a glass container, any kind of explosive fuel and a piece of cloth. The Gas Bomb will not explode until it is lit, thrown and impacts something, at which point is throws the flaming fuel in every direction. [ '''Damage: 2d6 (Fire). Fuse: Until Impact. Area of Effect: 5 meters Cost: 150 credits. Anyone in the blast radius of a gas bomb are consider to be on-fire and will take 1d6 damage per round for 1d6+1 rounds, or until they put it out.)]'' Acid Grenade In hand, the acid grenade is activated by pulling a pin. The user than has six seconds throw the explosive, before its starts venting vaporized acid (it quickly becomes a liquid upon entering the air). The acid eats away at anything it touches. This is a favorite of the Lower Races. [ '''Damage: 1d6 (Acid). Fuse: 6 Seconds. Area of Effect: 10 Meters Cost: 500 credits. This weapon can be affected by wind/weather conditions. Targets hit by the acid spray recieve 1d4+1 damage per round for 1d10+3 rounds, or until they are able to clean the acid off. '] Fletchette Grenade In hand, the fletchette grenade is activated by pulling a pin. The user than has eight seconds to throw the explosive. When the weapon explodes, it throws hundreds of tiny razors and spikes in all directions. This weapon is much more likely to injury an enemy rather than kill them. [ Damage: 5d4 (Slashing/Piercing). Fuse: 8 Seconds. Area of Effect: 10 Meters Cost: 400 credits.'' Targets hit by the Fletchette Grenade are allowed a Reflex Save (DC 19) for half damage. Those hit by the fletchette are allowed a Fortitude Save (DC 15) to avoid a bleeding wound '(target suffers -1 HP/minute until bleeding is stopped.)']'' Category:Black Horde Category:Weapons